Cuentos de Navidad
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: Pequeños cuentos de cada pareja durante la época más bonita del año. Various pairings: GerIta, LietPol, SuFin, Ameripan. Feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo!
1. Germany & Italy

**Konnichiwa! No creais que descuido a mis historias i me dedico a hacer una nueva, no, simplemente esto es lo que he decidio que voy a hacer por estas navidades, i claro, tengo que empezar a subir-lo ya, porque sino, se me van a acabar los días :) **

**Van a ser diferentes drabbles de varias parejas, espero que os guste y no espereis lemon, todos van a ser románticos :) **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío. **

**Feliz fin del mundo (O eso dicen XD)**

* * *

**Primer cuento de navidad (Ludwig & Feliciano) **

La ciudad de Berlín estaba cubierta de una gruesa capa de nieve blanca que solo hacía que dar más luz a las luces que adornaban las calles durante aquellos días. Era veinticuatro de Diciembre y a pesar de que Ludwig no era muy propenso a celebrar nada, la Navidad era una de sus épocas preferidas. A pesar de ser las nueve de la noche algunos de los niños aún estaba jugando con la nieve y el mercado navideño aún estaba lleno de gente. Ludwig despegó la vista de la ventana y observó como Feliciano acababa de poner algunas bolas que había comprado en el mercado al árbol. Lo efusivo que su pequeño compañero se ponía durante aquellas fechas no podía sino alegrarle los días. Con un arrebato de ternura se acercó al italiano y lo abrazó por la espalda, haciendo que el más bajo sonriera feliz.

-Luddy~ Me encanta como te pones durante la Navidad, vee~ - dijo el italiano con su usual sonrisa de pura felicidad. Italia puso la ultima bola y se giro para abrazar a su pareja, colgándose del cuello del alemán. Ludwig sonrió al sentir que el italiano le besaba la mejilla. Feliciano se deshizo de los brazos de su pareja y se fue saltando ala cocina. - ¡La comida ya debe estar hecha!

El italiano, en honor a ambos países, había hecho comida navideña típica de Alemania e Italia. Ludwig le ayudó a llevar la comida en la mesa y los dos se sentaron. La Navidad era una época que había que pasarla en familia, pero para ellos su familia, además de sus hermanos, eran sus parejas. Cada uno había hecho sus planes con su pareja, así que todo el mundo tenía alguien con quien pasar las navidades.

En acabar de comer ambos se sentaron delante de la chimenea que habían encendido y hablaban tranquilamente, comiendo las postres que había preparado el italiano. Aquella era una de las pocas veces que el alemán se permitía cambiar las reglas y comer en el sofá, aunque cabe decir que a Ludwig le encantaba pasar aquellos momentos junto a Feliciano.

Cuando ambos ya habían terminado de comer y habían charlado un rato el italiano se levantó se sopetón.

-¡Luddy, cierra los ojos! - el alemán le miro extrañado.- ¡Vamos! - Ludwig cerró los ojos dudando si era seguro o no.- ¡Y no vale abrirlos, eh! - exclamó el italiano mientras corría por la casa. El alemán estuvo a penas un minuto con los ojos cerrados cuando oyó que el italiano volvía corriendo del piso de arriba. Sintió las manos del italiano en su rostro y abrió los ojos. Feliciano le sonreía felizmente. -¡Mira debajo del árbol! - el alemán miro el árbol que había en el salón y vio que un paquete decorado con un papel brillante de color rojo con dibujos de árboles de navidad descansaba debajo de él. Ludwig sonrió y se levantó. - ¡Vamos! ¡Ve a abrir tu regalo!- pero no hizo falta que el alemán se moviese porque el italiano, a pesar de haberle dicho que fuera, cogió el paquete y se lo llevó a su pareja.

Ludwig cogió el paquete y empezó a desenvolverlo con cuidado de no romper el papel de colores. Dentro se encontró una caja de una joyería. La abrió y se encontró con un reloj que debía haberle costado muy caro al italiano. Con una sonrisa sincera el alemán besó al italiano quien le abrazó con una sonrisa.

-Se que no es muy personal, ni es una gran cosa pero siempre te quejabas que tu reloj se retrasaba solo y pensé que necesitabas una nuevo...- explicó el italiano.

-Es genial Feliciano, muchas gracias, de verdad.- abrazó mas estrecho al italiano y le besó la cabeza. El alemán se levantó y sacó un paquete envuelto en papel de colores y se lo entregó al italiano. Feliciano lleno de emoción lo tomó y empezó a desenvolverlo. También había una caja de una joyería dentro, pero más pequeña que la del reloj. El italiano la abrió y se encontró con un hermoso anillo de oro y plata, simple y masculino pero aún así bonito. - Feliciano...- empezó el alemán. Italia le miró expectante.- ¿Te casarías conmigo?- le preguntó Ludwig. A Feliciano se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Luddy...- dijo con la voz rota.- ¡Claro que sí!- exclamó lanzándose a los brazos de su pareja. Ludwig sonrió y correspondió al abrazo estrechando al italiano contra su cuerpo. Feliciano le besó por todo el rostro hasta acabar en los labios. El beso fue largo y tendido hasta que ambos se separaron y Ludwig cogió el anillo para ponerlo en el dedo de su nuevo prometido. Ambos se miraron a los ojos con cariño y se volvieron a besar.- No sabes cuanto tiempo he estado esperando que me lo pidieras Luddy~.

-Lo siento.. Tenía miedo de que digeras que no.

-Vee~ ¡Eso es imposible! Sabes que te quiero mas que a nada, Ludwig. Incluso más que a la pasta.- dijo el italiano sinceramente. Ludwig sonrió y abrazó a su pequeña pareja.

-Es la cosa más romántica que me han dicho nunca.

_Fine_

* * *

**_¿Reviews?  
_**

_**Sayonaraa**  
_


	2. Lithuania & Poland

**Konnichiwa! Iba a subirlo ayer, pero no pude D: Cenas con la familia y eso :) En fin, este es LituaniaxPolonia pq me encantan :) **

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

* * *

**Segundo cuento de navidad: LietPol**

Me había tenido que espabilar para llegar hasta Cracovia como pude, y al final tuve que pedir un taxi ya que me daba mucha vergüenza hablar en polaco debido a mi fuerte acento que siempre me recordaba Feliks. El taxi me dejo en lo que yo llamaba la plaza de Feliks ya que él vivía al lado. Estaba hermosa, decorada de Navidad y estaba llena de gente que miraba el mercado navideño que tenían puesto. No podía evitar sentirme extrañamente melancólico ya que la Navidad me daba un extraño sentimiento de alegría y a la vez tristeza.

Tuve que levantar la maleta y llevarla alzada debido a la gruesa capa de nieve que había en la ciudad. A pesar de ser solo las seis ya estaba oscuro y las luces adornaban todas las farolas y calles. Llamé al timbre de su piso y Feliks no tardó en abrirme, sabiendo que era yo.

Eramos días veinticuatro, y había llegado justo a tiempo para celebrar la noche con él. Y pensaba quedarme al menos hasta después de año nuevo en su casa, celebrándolo con él ya que no teníamos muchas oportunidades de vernos. Tenía muchas ganas de que ambos nos sentásemos delante de su chimenea que él adornaba tan bien de navidad y tomásemos tazas de chocolate caliente que prepararía yo.

Ya estaba radiando felicidad y emoción cuando llegué a su puerta y me abrió. Para mi sorpresa no fue Polonia quien me abrió sino Letonia, y detrás de él estaba Estonia.

-Raivis... Eduard...- musité confundido. Ambos me sonrieron y detrás de ellos apareció Polonia con un delantal navideño y con una gran sonrisa, su pelo recogido en una coleta. - ¿Que..?

-¡Liet!- se abrió paso entre los dos intrusos y se lanzó a mi cuello a besarme. Le devolví el beso aún confundido y cuando nos separamos les mire de nuevo, aquellos dos todavía allí mirándonos un poco más sonrojados.- Oh, claro, tipo que no te lo dije pero Raivis y Edu van a pasar las navidades con nosotros. ¿A que es chachi?- me comentó con una gran sonrisa. Levanté las cejas, mis ilusiones destruidas en segundos.

-C-claro...- musité. Letonia y Estonia eran mis amigos pero por unos leves momentos había tenido la esperanza de pasar unas navidades puramente románticas.

-P-Pero no queremos molestas, ni nada...- musitó Raivis.

-¡Si no molestamos, ya nos lo dijo Pol!- le dijo Eduard con un par de palmadas en la espalda del más bajito. Yo apreté mis dientes e intenté sonreirles. _¿Pol? ¡Solo yo le puedo llamar Pol, Po o cualquier variación de su nombre!_

Pero Polonia no parecía molesto ante el hecho que alguien que no fuera yo le hubiera llamado por su mote. Deje mi maleta en la habitación de Feliks, que estaba decorada de Navidad y había cambiado la colcha para una que se ajustara más a las fiestas. Realmente la casa del polaco parecía un paraíso navideño. Mientras guardaba algo de mi ropa en el hueco que siempre me dejaba Feliks en el armario y cavilaba como nos podríamos quedar solo en algún momento un abrazo por la espalda me tomo desprevenido.

-Jo, Toris, estas muy frío...- se quejó el polaco haciendo pucheros. Yo me gire y le abracé deshaciendo su coleta y acariciando su pelo. - ¡Eh! ¡Que estoy cocinando y no quiero que se me ensucie el pelo! Osea, tipo que tu ya sabes de lo que te hablo, siempre te la haces para cocinar también.- le besé la nariz, cosa que sabía que le encantaba y dejo de hablar para reírse. Enroscó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me beso lentamente.

Por un momento me olvidé que no estábamos solos,_ por un momento, _pero evidentemente a Toris nada le sale como él quiere.

-¡Feliks! ¿Va a tardar mucho la comida? ¡Estamos hambrientos!- nos interrumpió Estonia. Me separé de Feliks solo para controlarme y no pegar a mi amigo. Polonia les sonrió y les contestó que estaría enseguida. Me dio un fugaz beso y continuo cocinando.

Cuando hubimos cenado nos pusimos los tres delante del televisor al ver el maratón de películas navideñas que ponían en la tele. Estaban en polaco por lo que ni Estonia ni Letonia se enteraban de la historia pero allí de mi cuenta de que lo que contaba era la compañía.

Feliks se había acurrucado entre mis brazos mientras los cuatro íbamos comentando la película y les explicábamos mas o menos a los dos que no hablaban polaco lo que estaba pasando.

Feliks me cogió la mano y me beso la punta de los dedos. Sonreí y le observé. Él subió la vista y me sonrió ampliamente.

-¿No es, tipo, genial esta navidad Liet? - le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

Por primera vez en años, sentí que tenía una familia y en aquellos momentos estaba rodeada de ella. Y puedo decir que la sensación es indescriptible.

**Linksmų Kalėdų**

**Wesołych Świąt**

* * *

**¿Reviews?  
**

**Sayonaraa  
**


	3. Sweden & Finland

**Konnichiwa! En fin, queria ponerlo mas temprano pero estuve enferma y no pude :( En fin, este se lo dedico a dos amigas mias, y aunque no son fans de hetalia, el otro día, nos vino una paranoia (como no) i como a mi y a otra siempre nos dicen que nos parecemos a un matrimonio pues yo dije que pareciamos suecia y filandia y al final la otra qedo como peter (la anguila yeaah) nuestro hijo :) XD Tonterias! **

* * *

**Tercer cuento de Navidad: Sweden & Finland**

La razón por la que no hablo mucho es porque suelo observar mucho, y durante la navidad todavía me gusta observar más. Me gusta ver como Tino se prepara para celebrar la Navidad, como sus ojos brillan con emoción cuando decora la casa. También me gusta observar a Peter, como se ilusiona al pensar en los regalos, como abraza a mi esposa, como pone la estrella en el árbol de Navidad. No puedo evitar sentir un calor interior durante las fiestas. Me inunda la necesidad de abrazar a Finlandia y a Sealand, decirles cuanto los quiero y darles un beso.

Pero nunca lo hago, simplemente sonrió y espero que ambos se sienten a mi lado, al sofá y me abracen. Pero Tino esta entusiasmado cuando vienen sus amigos nórdicos. Todos nos reunimos y vamos a ver a Papa Noel, Tino se sienta en su regazo con una gran sonrisa y hablan en su idioma natal durante un buen rato. Finalmente nos hacemos una foto que sustituirá la del año anterior.

La noche del veinticuatro Peter casi no duerme y al final se acurruca entre Finlandia y yo para dormir y la mañana siguiente corre a ver que ha traído Papa Noel. Aquel año no sería la diferencia.

-¡Despertaos! ¡Despertaos!- gritó entusiasmado el más joven. Tino se levantó de golpe y se fue saltando hacía el salón no sin antes darme un beso y desearme una feliz navidad. Sonreí levemente y seguí a mi mujer. Tino estaba agachado delante del árbol de Navidad con Peter en su regazo. Ambos me miraron.

-¡Mira cuantos regalos! ¡Este año me he portado bien!- exclamó Peter empezando a abrir los regalos que tenían su nombre. Finlandia me había hecho una bufanda y Peter me había regalado un dibujo que había hecho. Podría no parecer gran cosa pero para mi era el amor que traían aquellas cosas lo que me importaba.

Como era costumbre, por la tarde después de habernos hartado a comer los tres nos sentábamos al sofá y mirábamos las películas navideñas que ponían. Podría parecer una navidad simple, como las que muchas familias en el mudo pasan, que no tiene nada de especial, pero cuando miro a Tino me doy cuenta que cada navidad con él será especial.

**God Jul / Hyvää Joulua**

* * *

¿Reviews?

_**Sayonaraa**_


	4. America & Japan New Year

Konnichiwa! Lo siento, lo iba a subir por año nuevo pero me daba mucho muchiiiisimo palo escribirlo, y lo más divertiodo es q aun tengo q subir un Fruk aqui de año nuevo y ademas un Spamano para reyes, que es mañana! XD En fin, soy así de desastrosa, y ahora me voy a traducir un mierda texto a francés para la escuela q tengo q enviar hoy a la profesora u.u La noche promete xD

**FELIZ 2013!**

* * *

**Cuarto cuento de Navidad: Año nuevo America & Japan**

POV: Kiku

No sabía como pero Alfred me había acabado convenciendo de pasar el año nuevo con él e ir a Times Square, en Nueva York, para ver como caía la bola. No me gustaba mucho estar en un lugar demasiado lleno de gente pero la emoción y felicidad de todo el mundo parecía contagiarse. Alfred estaba casi dando brincos, y yo no sabía si era por el frío o por la emoción. Times Square se había empezado a llenar des de bien temprano así que no habíamos conseguido estar en un sitio muy adelante sino que estábamos en medio de todo.

-¿Estas nervioso?- me preguntó el americano con una enorme sonrisa.

-No.. ¿Por que debería estarlo?- le pregunté extrañado. Él se sonrojo y aguantando una sonrisa miro al cielo.

-B-Bueno... A media noche se tiene que besar a alguien.

-¿Que?- le pregunté exaltado. - ¿Es obligatorio?

-Bueno, da buena suerte. Todo el mundo lo hace.- me explicó.

-¿Tu lo hacías? Quiero decir, los otros años. - él bajo el rostro, todavía más sonrojado.

-Bueno, he estado dos veces aquí por fin de año, y las dos han sido chicas que me han cogido y me han besado. - me quede con la boca abierta. Era evidente que Estados Unidos tenía éxito entre las mujeres, verdaderamente era muy guapo, y cabe decir que hasta a mi me gustaba. Me sonrojé al pensar en besarle a media noche, pero yo no lo iba a hacer, en aquel momento pensé que él preferiría besar a alguna de aquellas chicas que estaban alrededor.

Sentí que no debería estar allí ya que no me sentía muy a gusto con las costumbres americanas. La cuenta atrás no hizo esperarse y Alfred coreaba los números con el resto de gente. A medida que se acercaban las doce mi corazón latía más rápidamente. Tenía ganas de ser yo quien besase a Alfred pero a la vez tenía miedo de ser rechazado.

Observaba tenso como la bola iba bajando y el tiempo parecía pasar más rápido, mire a Alfred de reojo y vi su rostro ilusionado. Cuando tocaron las doce tome aire para girarme y besarle pero él se adelantó a mi y sentí como me giraba e inmediatamente sus labios se juntaban con los míos. Al principio me quede sorprendido pero fui cerrando los ojos y devolviendo el beso. Me agarro de la cintura y me alzó un poco del suelo para que él no se tuviera que agachar tanto mientras que yo había enroscado mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Cuando nos separamos volví a oír los gritos de la gente a nuestro alrededor y pude ver que, en efectivo, mucha gente se estaba besando. No pude evitar sonreír avergonzado y Alfred también sonreía sonrojado.

-Feliz año nuevo, Kiku. Te quiero.- me soltó. Aún sin dejarme de abrazar. Me quede sorprendido pero no pude evitar sonreír más ampliamente. Le besé de nuevo, pero esta vez fue más corto.

-Alfred-san... Yo también te quiero...-murmuré.

-¿Sí? ¡Eso es genial!- me abrazo más fuerte levantándome del suelo y dándome una vuelta. No pude evitar reírme ante la felicidad del americano.

-Feliz año nuevo, Alfred.-chan...- susurré contra sus labios antes de volverlo a besar.

-Sin duda...- murmuró.- Estamos empezando el año muy bien.

**明けましておめでとうございます & Happy new year**

* * *

¿Reviews?

_**Sayonaraa**_


End file.
